Shane's All American Girl
by StBerryfan16
Summary: Shane wants a son, but he gets a daughter. Based on All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. Shane/OC and OC/OC.


_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed  
And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

The minute Shane saw Cori he knew they were meant to be together and from the day she had said yes to his proposal he had hoped for a little boy with her. He wanted someone he could play games with and he could teach him to play all the sports he played when he was a kid. A year after they were married she was in the delivery room giving birth to their first child. He was surrounded by all of his family and his mom by his side when the nurse came out of the front doors and said,

"You have a beautiful baby girl."

"Can I see Cori?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course." She replied as he followed her to a room where Cori was laying down looking tired.

"We have a little girl." She whispered.

"I know. Our Jenna Rae." He replied leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. With years passed Jenna grew more each day and the more she grew the more in love with her her daddy became. If she wanted something she would ask her dad and if he said no the first time she would put on her patented pouty face she had learned from her mom and he always said yes.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye  
But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American_

When Jenna turned sixteen she started dating the star of the football team. Shortly after they had started dating he had started to miss a lot of practices and when he went to a practice he would fumble the ball and miss passes. One day the coach came up to him and asked,

"Is this because of Jenna?" Logan just nodded.

"Well, if she's becoming a problem you need to stop seeing her or you're going to lose your chance as a scholarship." Logan's heart broke at just the thought of it. He loved Jenna too much to even spend a weekend away from her. That night he went and talked to her.

"Jenna I have some bad news." He said trying to decide how to start. She looked up at him intent for him to continue.

"I might lose my scholarship if I keep playing like this. The coach says I need to break up with you." He paused to see tears well up in her eyes.

"But I won't because I love you too much. I'm just going to have to work harder."

"I'll help you." She replied wiping away a tear and she did. She played football with him whenever he needed more practice. She had learned from her dad when she was young and so it proved to be a helpful process because he soon starting playing better and got accepted into three schools on full scholarships.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know  
A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American  
Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl  
All American girl_

Five years later, Jenna was seven months pregnant with her and Logan's first child. One day Jenna looked down at her large tummy and asked,

"What do you want our first child to be and be honest?" Logan put his hand underneath her chin lifting her head to look into his eyes as he replied,

"You should by now that I just want beautiful little mini you." She kissed him and laughed as he placed a hand on her stomach. Two months later, Logan was standing in the waiting room with his mom at his side, more nervous than he's ever been. After what felt like hours a nurse walked out and announced,

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl." Logan sighed in relief as he followed the nurse to the room that Jenna was holding their baby in. He smiled at the two most important girls in his life as he said,

"Hi, Haley. I'm your daddy."


End file.
